Forever
by Sakura-Star
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a su vida. Siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría. Por eso apretaba su mano, por eso no se apartaba de su lado, por eso no dejaba de acariciar su pálido rostro... pero sabía, que pronto vendrían a llevarselo...


**Disclaimer**: Naruto le pertenece únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen**: Lo amaba. Lo amaba más que a su vida. Siempre lo había amado y siempre lo amaría. Por eso apretaba su mano, por eso no se partaba de su lado, por eso no dejaba de acariciar su pálido rostro... pero sabía, que pronto vendrían a llevarselo. :SasuSaku:.

Autora: -Sakura-Star-

* * *

**Forever**

-

Creía en el amor eterno y en el final de los cuentos de hadas.

_Ingenua_

Creía que seríamos felices y estaríamos juntos para siempre.

_Ilusa_

Que él me amaría eternamente y yo igual

_Tonta_

Porque yo quería creer que así sería. Yo quería…

* * *

Estaba sosteniendo su mano derecha con sus dos manos. La apretaba con un poco de fuerza. Quizás era una manera inconsciente de darle calor o para _retenerlo_ a su lado

* * *

"_¿Verdad que estaremos juntos siempre?"_

"_Si"_

"_Enserio, enserio"_

"_Enserio"_

"_Te quiero mucho"_

"_Yo también"_

"_Dímelo. Dime que me quieres"_

"_Te quiero"_

* * *

Su mirada estaba nublada. No solo por el cansancio físico, sino por las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. El dolor no era solo físico…

Era mucho más que eso.

* * *

"_Yo siempre te voy a querer. No importa lo que pase, yo …siempre te voy a querer"_

"_No te creo"_

"_!Es enserio!. Yo te quiero muchísimo"_

"_Yo no"_

"_!Sasuke!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_!Dime que me quieres!"_

"_¿Para qué mentirte?"_

"…_.Dime que me quieres, aunque sea un poquito…"_

"_No"_

"_Por favor"_

"_Que no"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque yo no te quiero… yo te amo"_

* * *

No había dormido nada. Sentía que sus ojos pesaban una tonelada, y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Pero no lo haría, por él no lo haría. Lo amaba demasiado como para poder ceder ante tales cosas como esas. Ahora, en ese momento, él era lo más importante.

* * *

"_¿Qué no es lo mismo?"_

"_No-oh"_

"_Claro que sí"_

"_Que no"_

"_A que sí"_

"_No, no y no"_

"_Si lo es. No hay diferencia entre: Te quiero y Te amo" Jugaba con ella_

"_!Qué si la hay!. ¡Terco!"_

"_Que no"_

"_!Aish!. Créeme. Te quiero es…. Como apreciar mucho. Te Amo es.. amar profundamente"_

_"Que buenas explicaciones" Se burló_

_"..."_

"_Y tu… ¿me quieres o me amas?"_

"_Yo te amo"_

* * *

Sostener su mano. Ver su cara. Acariciar su mejilla, su pelo. Respirar su aroma. Sentir su presencia. Besar sus labios. Abrazar su cuerpo. Sonreírle.

Le era imposible vivir sin todo eso, le era completamente imposible. Había aprendido a amar a su lado, había amado como nunca lo había hecho.

Apretó más su agarre.

* * *

"_Sakura_..._Casémonos"_

_"..."_

_"Cásate conmigo"_

_"¿Qué...?"_

_"Que te cases conmigo. Que nos casemos"_

_"¿H-hablas enserio?"_

_"...No"_

_"¿..__?"_

_"No me gusta esperar"_

_"S-si. !Sí, sí, sí!. !Te amo!"_

* * *

Sabía que pronto alguien lo apartaría de su lado. Sabía que alguien le quitaría el poco calor que su cuerpo le brindaba. Sabía que no podía estar eternamente con él. Pero aún así..

Aún así..

_

* * *

_

"No puedes"

_"..."_

_"No puedes"_

_"..."_

_"No puedes, Sasuke. !No puedes!"_

_"...Lo siento"_

_"Esto es demasiado..."_

_"Perdóname"_

_"!Me lo prometiste!"_

_"..."_

_"No rompas tu promesa... !No la rompas!"_

* * *

Podía oír los pasos. Podía sentirlos acercándose.

Apretó más su mano. Mordió su labio inferior. Tembló. Cerró sus ojos. Susurró.

"Te amo.."

* * *

"_¿Para que me juraste amor eterno?"_

_"Porque así lo siento"_

_"!No!. No es verdad"_

_"Si lo es.."_

_"!Entonces quédate conmigo, Sasuke!. !Quédate!"_

_"No puedo. Sabes que no puedo.."_

_"Te odio. Eres un mentiroso.. eres un traidor"_

_"No digas eso"_

_"!Eso eres! Eres un Traidor, Sasuke"_

_"Jamás te he traicionado"_

_"Ahora lo haces, lo vas a hacer, lo estas haciendo.."_

_"Perdóname"_

* * *

–Lo siento Señorita, pero tengo que llevármelo– susurró con voz baja

–Me dejó. Me traicionó– susurró

–...–

–Lo amaba. Lo amo–

–Disculpe, pero..–

–Necesito tenerlo a mi lado, necesito sentirlo allí, !necesito saber que está allí!– gritó, desesperada

–Lo siento mucho..–

Y se oyó. Un sonido firme y chillón. Que aturde y duele. Que desespera y quita esperanza. Que afirma que ya todo acabó

–Lo siento Señora Uchiha, necesito llevarme el cuerpo de su esposo–

* * *

_Lo estaban alejando. Se lo estaban llevando. Lejos. Para siempre. _

_No lo volvería a ver. No lo volvería a tocar. No lo volvería a besar. No volvería a escuchar su voz. No iba a estar allí jamás..._

_Ya no más._

* * *

Y lloró. Lloró como no lo había hecho en los dos meses que se encontraba allí al cuidado de su esposo. Dormía allí las pocas veces que lo hacía. Comía allí. Leía allí. Vivía allí. Con él. Junto a él. Para él.

Como había sido siempre. Había..

Ya no más.

Ya no sentiría su calor, su peso en el otro lado de la cama, sus brazos rodearla, su cuerpo calentarla. Ya no recibiría más susurros, más palabras de amor, más sarcasmos...

Lo amaba.

Dios, lo amaba más que a su vida.

Pero todo había terminado.

* * *

–Hora de defunción: 2:30 a.m–

Porque él, ya no estaba en este mundo. En su mundo.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola. Sí lo sé. Se que está triste, pero es que así mas o menos me siento yo. Es algo que he querido escribir desde hace mucho, pero no encontré el momento para hacerlo. Estoy un poco -muy- triste en estos momentos. Por eso me salió esto.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Por favor, me halaga que agregen las historias a favoritos y todo. Pero _por favor_ déjenme un review. Aunque sea chiquito, quiero saber que piensan. No es mucho pedir. Disculpenme, pero he tenido que corregir errores que en el momento no detecté, por esa razón tuve que hacer como si actualizara :(

Nos vemos.

_So..._

_¿Un Review?_


End file.
